How Did This Ever Happen?: A Sit Story
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Kit has come back from Hawaii for a visit. New events unfold and the unexpected happens. Kit is falling for Samantha Forster his youngest brother's best friend. What happens next? Does Sam like him too? How does Jake take it?  The first Sit story!
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got the first chapter done! There isn't really any Sit yet but just wait. It's gonna get good. I can't wait to get this further along.**

**Also I haven't really read any of the Wild Horse Island books so I don't know if there's any thing important I should know about Kit from those. Any body know?**

**Alright well review! I need to know if this is any good. I'm still trying to think up ideas so it may take a while to post chapter two.**

**I need to go write Mustang Eyes chapter twelve now lol.**

How Did This Ever Happen?

(A Sit Story)

Chapter one:

Eighteen year old Samantha Forster sighed in slight frustration. It was a hot summer day, particularly in the 90's. Wyatt, her father was making her scrub out the horse troughs with no pity.

Sam's lightly tanned skin was beginning to sunburn after 2 hours of no shade and to make matters worse she still had 4 scummy troughs to go.

Her eyes were drawn to Jake Ely in the corral where he was training a feisty mare. How she envied her best friend right now. She way would rather do that then scrub out troughs.

A few hours went by and finally Sam growled. The last two were extra scummy and it took her forever. She still had two left much to her dismay. Her fingers cramped from overuse and she felt like she was going to fall over from the heat.

She glared toward the corral where Jake had been. Of course he wasn't there anymore. He had long since gone inside the house for a break. He couldn't still be in there could he?

Sam decided if Jake could have a break so could she. With an exhausted sigh she tossed the sponge into the sudsy bucket with the extra she kept just in case the other got too nasty. "It's so hot," she complained to herself.

"Oh is it now?" a male voice sounded right beside her ear. His breath tickled her ear and she shrieked in surprise.

Sam whirled around to see Jake smirking. He seemed very happy to have sneaked up and surprised her. "Will you ever stop doing that?" she glared then suddenly noticed he held the water hose. The sprayer tilted toward her.

Jake gave a fake villain grin as he saw her notice the water hose in his hands. He gave a little cackle to go with his expression.

Sam backed away slowly, almost tripping over the bucket that was behind her. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled at him, shaking her head furiously.

Jake just followed her along, "Come now, Brat. You said you were hot." He snorted but then frowned when the hose ran out and wouldn't move any farther.

Sam started to laugh and was about to run when she was suddenly sprayed in the face. She sputtered then gave Jake the stink eye.

Jake started laughing and sprayed her some more.

Sam bolted after the house knowing he couldn't get her from there. The hose wouldn't reach all the way over there.

"Jacob Ely! Stop wasting water!" Gram shouted in the garden.

Immediately the water died and Sam turned to stick her tongue out at Jake.

Jake just rolled his eyes at her and went to wind the water hose up and came back. He looked down and got his phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

Sam was staring at the horse troughs knowing she ought to get back to scrubbing when Jake spoke.

"Kit just got home from Hawaii," his voice sounded strange when he said it. "Would you like to come to Three Ponies? Mom wanted to give you your history assignment you didn't get today."

Sam had missed history class which was her first period. She had accidently slept in too late from staying up too long reading Tuck Everlasting. She ended up reading the whole book.

"Okay!" Sam perked up then. She bit her lip, "But I got these two horse troughs to finish. I don't think I can go."

Jake sighed and started toward the bucket and grabbed a sponge. He started attacking a trough.

Sam just stared at him in surprise. When did he ever offer to help her clean troughs? Never!

Jake paused in his scrubbing and turned to look at her. "Well? Don't just stand there gawking. Get to work!" he went back to scrubbing again.

Sam snapped out of thought and started toward the bucket and picked up the remaining sponge and started to scrub the other side of the trough; opposite of Jake.

Neither said a word until both of the remaining troughs were spotless and shinny.

"Alright let's go." Jake threw hi s sponge back into the bucket. It made a splat and some water flew out the bucket.

"I got to a shower first." Sam protested, throwing her own sponge. She crossed her arms and stared up at Jake. Oh how she hated having to look up at him. It made her feel like a child.

Jake just stared down at her. As if on purpose he looked down his nose. "No time to spare. We're as late as it is. C'mon." he jerked his head toward his blue jean colored truck.

Sam glowered at him. "You're the one who sprayed me with the hose." Her crossed arms tightened in stubbornness.

Jake shook his head. "Fine Brat. I'll give you ten starting now." He made an effort to look at his wrist-watch.

Sam bolted toward the house quickly, nearly skidding across the hardwood floor as she made a dash up the stairs for the bathroom.

Brynna her stepmother peeked over a BLM map to see what all the ruckus was about.

Sam didn't have time to talk and kept trucking.

Sam had just put on her shirt when Jake blew his horn, practically laying down on it.

"Oh!" Sam exclaimed. She didn't have time to even brush her hair so she threw her brush in her purse that she hardly ever carried and threw it over her shoulder.

The second time the horn blew Jake laid down on it. Sam could hear his frustration almost by the way the horn sounded.

Sam decided she didn't have time to actually put her socks and boots on and tucked her boots under her other arm then ran bare-foot out the house toward Jake's truck. By the time she got to the truck she was limping from stepping on various stones in her path.

"It's about time," Jake grumped as she slid in beside him.

Sam didn't reply and simply started putting on her boots. She wasn't going to let him know he was annoying her even though he probably knew already.

Jake steered the truck to the left toward Three Ponies Ranch.

"How long is Kit going to be here?" Sam inquired, starting to work on her tangled wet hair in the visor mirror.

"Don't know. He didn't say." Jake kept his eyes to the road as he spoke.

_Wow that's a lot of information._ Sam rolled her eyes at him. She really would love to hear a long string of words come from him some day.

The rest of the ride was complete silence and it made Sam fidget. She was really glad when they pulled in the drive.

She didn't waste any time getting out but she impatiently waited for Jake before she started toward the house.

She was very curious at seeing Kit again. She betted he aged a lot being out in the hot Hawaiian sun all day for the past four years. Would he even remember her?

Trying to be polite in front of his mother, Jake opened the screen door for Sam and waited for her to pass him.

All the Elys sat in the dining room just talking and laughing with each other.

As Sam came into the room all the Elys looked to see who it was.

"Hey, Sam," they all said in unison except one Ely who blinked as if he didn't believe the sight before him.

Kit Ely stared at Sam in utter astonishment. This wasn't the same scrawny Samantha Forster he saw four years ago was it?

Sam's eyes were drawn to Kit and she was surprised to see he was staring at her with a funny expression. She smiled anyway towards him.

_Why is he staring at me like that?_ Suddenly Sam felt really nervous and didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to SouthernVampirePirate and ReadingBetweenTheLines for helping me come up with story ideas. I got something juicy coming up soon =)**

**Alright so I know Seth Ely is most likely a wrong typo on Terri Farley's part but I decided to use him anyway. I've been planning a while to use me and a few good PS friends on here as the girlfriends and/or fiancées of the Elys.**

**The soon to be girlfriends and/or fiancées of the Ely brothers:**

**Jake: Emma (the author =) )**

**Seth: Katie (ReadingBetweenTheLines)**

**Bryan: Hannah (AceTrace)**

**Quinn: Anna (FivelFluerHavens)**

**Adam: Julissa (Danny Phantom Fan1)**

**Nate: Shelby (PhantomStallionCowgirl)**

**Kit: the one and only Samantha Forster**

**They will all be in here soon.**

**I really want to skip on to the cattle drive. Should I? Or write one more boring chapter?**

Chapter two:

Kit averted his eyes to see his youngest brother standing behind Sam and shook his head. Couldn't that boy see how beautiful his best friend had become?

Sam kept herself from arching an eyebrow at his strange behavior before sitting down across from him wedged between Nate and Adam.

Quinn elbowed Kit who sat beside him. "So brother, you planning on going on the Cattle Drive with us this week?" he winked over at Sam.

Kit grimaced at the question and idly rubbed his shattered wrist. "As long as it don't involve roping or bronc riding." He tried to make it sound like a joke but failed.

"Well the only thing to worry about roping is the renegade bull running around loose. It's not likely you'll see him though," Seth piped in. He was the only Ely brother that never got involved in the Cattle Drives. When his father was gone he was the one that took over his spot at the fire department.

"Renegade bull?" Sam asked in surprise.

"One of Slocum's Brahma's got loose two days ago. He's a wild one," Quinn added.

Sam shivered momentarily. Slocum never polled his bulls; therefore he owned monster bulls and kept them in fences instead of letting them roam free like most.

"I thought Slocum was in jail?" Kit leaned back in his chair as Jake sat down beside Bryan.

"He got out this year." Jake fidgeted. He really wanted to go work on the horses Wyatt had recently brought in at River Bend. He had been in college for so long he itched to work with horses again. Jake had been home as long as a week and couldn't wait to start training again since he graduated.

"He did, did he?" Kit mused then sighed, "Guess I'll go on the round up. Not much else to do 'round here. I'll take my chances with the bull."

Sam bit her lip. She hadn't told anyone but ever since the accident with her friend Jen and the Hereford bull she was wary of any kind of bull.

"What horse will I be riding?" Kit asked whoever would answer.

"I'd say Tornado but since you don't do Bronc riding now and that he's usually Nate's horse," Quinn chuckled, "You can ride Diablo."

Kit arched an eyebrow at his younger brother as if waiting for an answer to such a name.

"He's actually pretty gentle for having such a name," Seth assured.

"Diablo it is then," Kit scooted his chair back making a screeching noise.

Maxine and Luke the Ely brother's parents suddenly looked toward his direction. They had been engaged in conversation with Bryan, Adam and Nate on something.

"Kit Ely! You're worse than Jake," Maxine accused her oldest son. "Twenty-six years old and you still manage to act like the 10 year old."

Luke snickered while his wife's head was turned and Kit snorted sounding close to Jake's snort. Sam almost wondered if Jake got it from his brother.

Maxine whipped her around to glare at her dark Shoshone husband and he sobered.

They all started laughing.

"Well Baby Bear, plan on showing me some horse skills?" Kit drawled to Jake, standing up.

Jake stiffened and only Sam noticed the slight cringe Jake gave from the nickname. He stood up to.

Sam looked their way and suddenly felt invisible. She still sat between Nate and Adam. She looked down at the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

It didn't go unnoticed by Kit and he glanced at Jake through the corner of his eyes. Had Jake just completely ignored Sam like that?

"Hey Sam, you coming?" Kit called by the door. Jake was stupid not to notice Sam. _Heck_, thought Kit. If _he's not interested in Sam I am._

Sam looked at him in amazement that he acknowledged her presence. "S-sure." A large smile grew on her face and Kit felt his heart soar.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Maxine jumped up from her chair and ran into the living room and came back holding Sam's history assignment.

"Thanks," Sam took the folio and turned toward Kit and Jake.

Quinn got up followed by the others. "I want to go," he started toward the three.

"Not so fast boys. I need you at the fire department," Luke told his sons sternly.

"No fair. Jake and Kit get off the hook but we don't," Adam complained.

"Hush," Maxine scolded and nodded toward the three young people standing by the door.

Sam caught Kit's eyes before slipping past him toward the truck

_Oh buddy you're in it deep_**, **Kit chastised himself. He couldn't let himself fall for Samantha Forster. _No,_ he told himself, _you're way too old for her. She probably thinks you're an old man! Don't you dare even think about it._ Kit thought he was going crazy talking to his own self like that and wanted to slap himself.

But as they went toward Jake's truck and they all slid in. Sam in the middle becoming an Ely sandwich. Kit knew he was already too far gone.

"So Kit how is Hawaii?" Sam asked making Kit jump a mile. He had to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Oh same as always. Nothing too exciting." Kit had to fight to keep from squirming under Sam's intent gaze.

"How long you stayin'?" Jake threw in, keeping his eyes on the road. He had said it in a rude way and Sam stared at him. She shouldn't be surprised since he was like this the last time Kit was home.

"No date yet. Just going with the flow," Kit replied, looking out the window. He settled back in the truck seat. His left arm was painfully in the way and he had no idea where to put. He tried crossing his arms but then that just made him look mad and he didn't want that. He sighed and put his arm across the back of Sam's seat not knowing.

He felt Sam take a sharp intake of breath and rebuked himself for doing it.

This was going to be a long week.

**Alright people review! Pretty please.**

**I'm going to try my best to write in Mustang Eyes. I just felt like I should go ahead and write another chapter in this story first.**

**Thank you all for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating for awhile. I got a little writer's blocked on this but I think I'm back. I'm also try to write in a certain story each night so I can post other stories faster.**

**For some reason I can't stop writing in my Winnie The Horse Gentler story Everything Can Change lol.**

**Alright well we got some pre sit here guys so enjoy =)**

Chapter three:

It turned out the horses Wyatt got for Jake to train were wilder then the usual. Lou was a paint gelding who still thought and acted like a stallion. Minnie-Mae was a three year old chestnut filly that reminded Sam much of Tempest the way she pranced away from Jake sassily.

"Need some help?" Kit called from his perch on the corral fence. He and Sam had been watching Jake for over 30 minutes with Minnie-Mae and now with Lou it seemed would be taking longer.

"Nope," Jake said in an aggrevated tone. Only Sam could really detect it since she knew him so well.

Sam smiled a little. He didn't like it that the horses were acting up. It made him look inexperienced to his oldest brother and he didn't like that.

"You sure?" Kit said, glancing at Sam. He wanted a go at the gelding.

Jake made a growling sound in the back of his throat. "Yes!"

It was at that moment Lou decided to come up to Sam and Kit. He snorted at Kit and turned toward Sam.

"Well hey there," Sam offered her hand and the gelding sniffed it then gave a loud snort before pawing the ground.

"Sam get off the fence." Kit urged in a worried tone. The paint was acting like he was about to charge.

"Why?" Sam asked in puzzlement.

"Lou is-," Kit started but never finished.

The gelding gave a wild scream before he grabbed Sam by the front of her shirt, practically near her shoulder. He yanked her off the fence and shook her ferociously.

Sam screamed, wishing she had done as Kit asked and not questioned his knowledge. The gelding's teeth sank in her shoulder.

"Hold on Sam!" Jake yelled from behind. His voice was panicked.

Kit had already taken action and tried flapping his hat in the horse's face. "Git!"

Lou rolled his eyes but let go of Sam who dropped into the dirt at Kit's boots facedown. She looked up at Kit.

The stare down Kit gave that horse put goosebumps on Sam's skin. Lou snorted and backed away quickly.

Kit quickly knelt down to gather Sam in his arms much to Jake's dislike. "Sam? Are you okay?" he asked in alarm. He held her bridle-style against his chest.

It was a good thing Wyatt and the ranch hands were out on the range and the others were in town right now.

"Ye—yes I think so," Sam winced a little. She didn't think her was shoulder bleeding much. At least she didn't see any blood coming from her shirt. But oh did she feel dizzy.

She pressed her face against him. He smelled like cedar and coffee. Oh it was heavenly!

_Hold it right there Samantha Anne! You just almost had a fatal accident and you're thinking of how Kit Ely smells? You must be dilerious._

Jake came up beside them with a sour expression.

Kit set Sam upon her feet gently. Her knees shook violently and she grabbed onto Kit's arm quickly. She didn't think she could walk the way she was feeling.

"Sam?" Jake asked, seeing her wobble.

Sam's legs collapsed much to her frustration and she would have toppled if Kit hadn't caught her in time.

"Oh!" Sam gushed, peering into Kit's intense brown eyes. He stared at her with concern.

"Do you think you should lay down?" Kit's arms held her up securely.

Sam bit her lip. She knew she needed to but she didn't want to. Not at all!

"Yes she does," Jake retorted, a little possessively which made Kit look over at him with a annoyed expression.

Sam couldn't argue with Jake. What he said was true so she just nodded.

"Alright then," Kit lifted her up in his arms and started toward the house leaving a very jealous Jake. A jealous Jake who immediately trotted after his older brother and best friend.

Sam was fighting over a dizzy spell as Kit kicked the screen door open and carried her to the living room and gently deposited her on the couch.

"You're not okay," Kit announced, seeing her dizzied expression. His hand went to her shoulder unconsciously.

"Ow!" Sam screeched, accusingly. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire.

Kit frowned and rolled her sleeve up to inspect.

Sam squirmed nervously. She didn't like being touched so near her wound. She looked over at her shoulder and gasped. A perfect set of teeth marks marred her shoulder in a series of nasty and bloody cuts.

Jake sidled in the living room and paused by the couch as he saw Sam's arm. His expression was full of horror. "Sam!"

"It's just a few cuts. No biggie," Sam tried to sound casual even though she felt faint.

Kit gave her a 'yeah-right' look before turning over to Jake. "Can you get a hold of a first-aid kit around here?"

Sam groaned. The words first-aid kit meant rubbing alcohol and she hated that stuff. It burned so badly.

Jake nodded and set off to the upstairs bathroom.

Kit kept Sam's t-shirt sleeve rolled up and her arm ready to clean.

Sam frowned still thinking of that antiseptic as she looked up at Kit. He was looking at her curiously. She wondered what in the world he was thinking.

Jake came back holding a purple first-aid kit. His spurs chimed as he hurriedly walked back to the two at the couch.

Kit eye's swiveled over to Jake and he took the first-aid from him quickly.

Sam watched as he started pouring alcohol onto a cloth and made a worried sound.

"It'll be over in a few seconds," Kit promised just as he put it against her arm and patted gently.

Sam cringed, squeezing her eyes shut. It stung of coarse but it could've been worse indeed.

"There," Kit gave her hand a little squeeze. He started to get the gauze out.

Jake watched them and was feeling like he was invisible. He might as well be. It seemed his brother was quite taken by the mature and older Samantha Forster. As for Sam he could tell was quite taken by Kit also. Most girls were, he thought with a grimace.

He decided he would quietly leave the house. He didn't belong in this setting. It seemed to be a special moment between only Kit and Sam. No one else in the room mattered to them.

Kit ripped some gauze and folded it and placed it on Sam's shoulder before using some gauze tap.

"Thank you, Kit," Sam gave a small smile of thanks to him.

"No thanks needed," Kit shrugged, putting away the supplies.

"Y—you might've saved my life—out there," Sam stammered in emotion. Saying thank you wasn't even enough for him in her opinion.

Kit's brown eyes held hers for a few seconds. Suddenly he stretched out his hand and brushed it against her cheek ever so softly.

It was as if electricity went through Sam's body. It shocked her so bad. The way he looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

Despite being dizzy, Sam jumped up quickly and fled from the living room up to her room in a mad dash, leaving a very confused Kit Ely.

**Review! They're very appreciated! It would be really nice to make to the reviews go to 25. We're almost to 20! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it has been a very long time. I am really sorry. I got blocked and I'm trying to finish my novel The Slaves of Zachavi. I will be posting in a few fanfictions here and there, including this one. I hope I can get past my block.**

**Do I still have reader's left?**

**I wasn't going to have the cattle drive so soon but I decided to go ahead. This story probably won't be very long.**

Chapter four:

Sam slammed her door, turning around until her back was to it and slid down into a sitting position. She was in a daze as her hand came up to touch her still burning cheek.

_It probably didn't mean a thing. It was a simple gesture…_

_But why did it make me feel like this?_

Sam groaned and covered her face in her hands. What was happening?

A knock sounded on the door she was leaned against and she froze.

"Samantha?" It was Kit and her heart began to pound.

What was she going to say to him?

Kit waited a few minutes at the door waiting for her to open it. He sighed when she never did and walked down the stairs.

Sam relaxed.

It had been three days since Sam had last seen Kit. Three days since the Shoshone cowboy had touched Sam's cheek setting it on fire. Like an electric current shocking her silly. She didn't know what it meant, only that something special happened in that moment.

Jake acted strange around her ever since Kit's arrival. It was like history repeating itself or maybe worse. He had done nothing but glare at her whenever she was around him.

Today was finally the day of the beginning of the cattle drive.

Sam was immediately stuck doing drag. No one seemed to think her being capable of being near the front or the middle. To her distress Kit Ely rode beside her on Diablo. He wore a sulk but she could tell he was trying to hide it from her. He hated having to do drag more than she. He didn't complain though. He seemed to know with his shattered wrist he wouldn't be of any use except in the back.

Sam at least at someone to talk to. Only it was all she could do not to fidget. All she could think about was what had happened when Kit helped her with her injury…when he had touched her cheek.

Her cheeks burned at just the thought.

Kit sighed and Sam dared to glance at him. He looked really bored and she felt sorry for the former bronc rider. "Ain't nothin' to do when you're stuck in drag."

"Not really," Sam gave a nervous laugh. Why couldn't she keep her voice from sounding so uptight?

Kit looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," Sam stammered over her words. Her cheeks were beginning to get hotter than before.

He didn't seem to notice her red face. If he did he most likely mistook it for being sunburned or that the heat was beginning to get to her. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's doing pretty good." Sam smiled.

Some of the cattle were suddenly beginning to get antsy. Something was going on and it was spooking them.

"What's going on?" Samantha frowned.

"I should go see." Kit was frowning also.

That was when a big bellow was heard and Sam's insides froze in horror.

**Can you guess what is happening?**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter up! I'm really sad I only got 2 reviews when I got 30 reviews for my first 3 chapters. Oh well, I guess that's what I get for not updating for over half a year.**

**I don't think this chapter came out very well. I didn't know how to make it better.**

**Any ideas on what should happen next?**

Chapter five:

Sam tried not to panic as she saw Linc Slocum's wild Brahma bull running toward the herd. Ace was picking up on her anxiety.

Kit groaned, not taking his eyes off the bull.

"Ssshh, Ace, it's alright." Sam tried to calm her gelding whose eyes were showing white. He half reared when the bull was a few hundred feet away.

The bull snorted and the cattle began to stampede. Furthering Ace's frantic neighing and protests.

Cowboys were shouting and hooping at the cows trying to get them back in line, using their hats to try to shoo them.

Kit seemed tried to herd in the cattle at the back. Sam tried but Ace refused to protest. He knew the Brahma bull was trouble.

The bull decided to travel to the back of the herd to where Kit and Sam were.

Sam was horrified and trying to stay calm for her horse but Ace could feel her terror and went wild. He snorted tossing his head before rearing high in the air.

Sam gasped trying to keep her grip on the reins.

Kit was suddenly beside her trying to get Ace to cooperate. The cattle forgotten.

The bull was coming closer every second.

Ace tried to bite Kit who tried to grab at his reins.

Sam screamed as she flew off and hit the ground hard. Pain went through her body and she didn't have time to rise up.

The Brahma bull stood a few feet away from her. His eyes trained on her. Ace was already in the front of the herd by now.

She stared at it with wide eyes, not daring to move. What was it with animals and them wanting to charge her?

"Don't move, Samantha." Kit whispered, sounding strained. Diablo was beginning to get anxious.

Sam's heart stopped as the Brahma started to paw the ground, snorting.

"Sam!" Kit yelled as the bull started to charge.

Sam screamed and tried to scramble out of the way. Much to her luck, pain made her fall back. She knew she was going to die.

The bull was only a stride away when Kit jumped the bull grabbing him by the horns and pulling him down.

Sam gasped and crawled away just as the bull crashed on his side. Kit yelled out as the bull caught his bad arm under him.

Sam was praying Kit's arm hadn't been crushed beneath the great beast. "Somebody help!" she screamed out.

Kit was being still as if he knew if he didn't it might injure his arm worse.

It wasn't long before Wyatt and Jake came with ropes. Getting the bull away and off of Kit.

Sam wanted to get away from the scene but she couldn't. She was so shocked she was rooted to the spot.

Jake was staring at her in horror. She could tell he wanted to help her but couldn't because he was helping Wyatt control the bull. They then towed him up ahead.

"Sam!" she heard Kit say her name. The next moment he was beside her. "Are you alright?"

Sam looked down at his arm. It didn't look broken but it looked swollen and sprained. And he was asking if she were alright. She didn't get this cowboy.

"My ankle."

"We'll tend to that when we get to camp. You can ride with me on Diablo." Kit said slowly. Amazing the paint had stayed right in place during the whole bull attack. He was very skitterish though as he stared at two humans on the ground.

Her eyes met his, "How did—why did you do that?" she knew she shouldn't question him but she wanted answers to why he put his life in danger for her.

Kit stared at her, "I don't know why but I don't regret it." And with that he helped her stand up and pulled her up behind him on his horse.

Once again Sam was left in confusion at Kit's ways toward her.

**Review if you want an update.**


End file.
